


Only

by paralleltonone



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Semi-porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 05:32:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17995841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paralleltonone/pseuds/paralleltonone
Summary: Six years after a fuse was lit between them and two years after half of the universe’s living faded to dust, Steve has found everything he needs in Thor, and Thor in him. Everything lacking in their lives, everything they’ve lost, everything taken away from them, everything they’d failed to protect. Steve has found his forever, his happy ending, his beginning and end, and it’s all in Thor. Only Thor.





	Only

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, the summary sucks and sorry that the story does too, but it was an idea I got yesterday and was determined to finish (unlike the other 672 unfinished works I have). Hope it’s slightly enjoyable! If so, leave kudos and comments down below, please!

_**Shock.** _

Every touch left a shock extending from the tips of his toes to dark roots of blond locks, a shock uniquely him, a shock only he could cause, a shock that was nothing like anything Steve had ever felt before and that couldn’t be replicated.

“S-so good...” he stammered, long legs circling around Thor’s center, his ankles locking at the small of Thor’s back and his heels pushing gently to coax him in.

Taking Steve’s clue, Thor’s hands gripped harder around his waist, easing Steve from the mattress until their bodies fit flush. His fingertips and thumbs pressed hard into Steve’s hips, leaving behind traces of blue and violet that wouldn’t last until the morning. Sometimes Steve wished the serum didn’t work so well, that he could keep those bruises for days or weeks, those silent marks that spoke volumes of possession that Thor never said aloud and Steve never acknowledged outside of his own thoughts. Thor was his and he was Thor’s.

“Thor, har-god, please...” Steve moaned, his brain scrambling to find the words to express his desire.

Thor caught every missing letter and syllable of that broken plea and obliged his lover, hips grinding against Steve’s forcefully as he brought a hand up to clasp Steve’s, their fingers lacing together in a touch that Steve felt throughout his entire being.

It was a shock that sent waves to his brain and shut the organ down, leaving him unable to focus on the world around, unable to speak with even the slightest bit of coherence, unable to think of anyone or anything else but him. _Just Thor. Only Thor._

_**Electric.** _

Every kiss sent electricity flowing through his veins. Phantom energy sparking, sizzling, cracking, zipping through circulatory chambers and portals, and sending tremors through his heart, causing it to beat at record speed.

Steve trailed his hand up Thor’s arm, digits running over sculpted muscles in his biceps, over Thor’s shoulder and along the side of Thor’s neck to the back, tangling his fingers into short brown locks that once were much longer and colored just as his. Pulling Thor down to him, he leaned in until their lips came together. Steve smiled, hearing the soft moan escape the other and he parted his lips to let their tongues link. It was passionate, heavy, raw and lasting, dragging on until Steve’s lungs were pounding at his chest for reprieve and air.

That reminder of Steve’s humanity was the only thing able to pull him away, leaving him to pepper kisses along Thor’s chin, jaw, temple, forehead, everywhere his lips could land as Thor buried his face into the crook of his neck. Steve curled into Thor’s affections, mouth parted while soft sounds of pleasure filled the air with every kiss and nip Thor delivered to his skin. More marks that would fade as fast as they were put there, more bruises that wouldn’t last, more impressions that could tell a story of years of this and of them and of all they never disclosed.

Mouth to mouth, lips against neck, chest...other places that set a spark and sent electricity coursing and buzzing through his body. Not static or current. _Just Thor. Only Thor._

_**Fire.** _

Every thrust set his body alight. Steve felt like every inch of his being was on fire. Flesh, muscles, tissues, bones, brain. With every push - harder, deeper, faster - all of him was lit up, his brain screaming hues of hot reds and fiery oranges.

“Do-don’t stop,” Steve was breathless, begging, his climax building with every stroke.

Steve arched into big, heavy hands when they settled around his hips again as Thor thrusted impossibly deep, filling himself to the hilt inside of the other. Thor moved his hips in quick but steady strokes, drawing a cry from Steve when he hit just the right spot. Spreading his legs further apart beneath the other, Steve muttered under his breath, letters and words strung together in a language all of Steve’s creation that was only spoken in these moments. But Thor understood it, easily deciphered the codes of Steve’s nonsensical murmurs, begging for more, for release, for him. All of him.

The blazing inferno within him burned and ached with the void he felt when Thor pulled out, but the flames didn’t have time to quell because almost as soon as he was empty, Steve was full again. So full and so close, so loud and so overwhelmed. Flaming and raging so hot he couldn’t hear, couldn’t see, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think. All he could do was feel. Deep and rough, Thor felt himself getting closer and closer to the edge, his impending release motivated by the tightness that engulfed him and his lover filling the silence of the room with a soundtrack of swears and screams of his name. Steve brought his hands to clench at Thor’s shoulders, his fingertips pressing into the muscles there as Thor’s hands trailed down his sides and around to the back of his thighs, lifting them to shift the angle of his motions. And that was all Steve needed to set him on fire to his core.

His body was ablaze, feverish, his vision and brain soaked in reds and oranges, hot bright flashes of white that blinded. And Thor. Thor. Thor. Thor, chasing his release by seconds, and gripping at his thighs, waist, sparking flares and driving up the heat everywhere his hands landed. Steve didn’t want it to end. No burning embers or smoke. _Just Thor. Only Thor._

_**Power.** _

Every breath taken to refill lungs with air, every look shared under the illumination of moonlight, every whisper of adoration exchanged, sent Steve falling even further under Thor’s silent rune. He relinquished the power of being the Captain, of being in charge, of being the leader, of being in control with every exhale, locked gazes between blue and heterochromatic eyes, and every time he heard those four-letters leave his lips. It was powerful. Intoxicatingly powerful.

“I love you.”

Thor always said it first. No matter how out of breath or exhausted or dazed he was, Thor always said it first. And Steve always melted into him when he did, as if he was hearing it for the first time, as if Thor’s whispered words were a potion in and of itself that put a spell on him, as if his life and death depended on Thor speaking those words to him.

Steve’s beard bristled against brown locks when he let his cheek brush against the top of Thor’s head as the other rested against his shoulder. Thor was almost dead weight against him, Steve settling against the mass of pillows beneath his head and his own body going limp in satiation. It was quiet for a long moment in the darkness of their ship’s bedroom as they floated on autopilot among starry skies to yet another place Steve had never heard of, but still longed to see. They were alone until the next trip back to Earth, and Steve wished, like he did all the mirrored moments to this one, he wished this moment was forever. This moment of Thor pressed in close and taking in every beat of his heart, still filling him, both in the other’s arms in a silent room that somehow still shouted unspoken vows and sentiments - he wished this could be their forever. Taking Thor’s hand in his again, Steve lifted their entwined hands to his lips in a gentle peck to Thor’s calloused knuckles.

“I love you,” he broke the silence with a voice as low and soft as Thor’s was, but with his heart wanting to scream it out from the highest elevations of every place he’d ever been and every place he’d yet to see and with his brain replaying every scenario of his heart’s wishes. “...m’all.”

My all. My family. My home. My world. My beginning. My end. My everything. Everything they both lacked now, everything they’d lost, everything that was taken away from them, everything they’d failed to protect. Thor knew what Steve didn’t say; what he struggled to put into words; what had evolved from sparring sessions between friends, late night conversations around the compound, and mutual respect in battle; what strengthened from playful kisses six years before and reignited even after a two and a half year long cool down with no communication; what they didn’t share with anyone but one another.

“...and you are mine, Steven Rogers.”

Thor had every part him: heart, body, mind, soul. Power. Power that had him traveling through galaxies two years after it all because Thor said he needed him and that pulled him in even when Steve let his fears get the best of him and wanted to tug away - magnetic. Power that lit him up in a rapture of sparks and lightning every time he was near and made all his senses scream out in ache of more, more of whatever Thor could give with whatever time they had - electric. He was his, even if under a clandestine cloak and away from all they knew. Thor was his and he was Thor’s.

_Just Thor’s. Only Thor’s._


End file.
